Explosive Event Matches: Part 1
It's a known fact that Super Smash Bros Melee's Event Matches were one of the best things about the game. So what would happen if the awesome world of PAW patrol would have these amazing event matches? This version will have 51 event matches (just like in SSBM). 25 will be from the Pikmin series, 25 will be from the Kirby series and the final event match. This episode will cover the Pikmin series. {|class= wikitable sortable !Event number !Event Name !Description !Character !Music Track !Games Used |- |1 |Great Gardener |Grow the 25 pikmin needed to carry the Dolphin's Main Engine. |Chase |The Impact Site (pikmin 1) |Pikmin 1 |- |2 |Enemy Encounter |A Spotty Bulborb has invaded your camp, can you defeat it with only 20 red pikmin!? |Rocky |Challenge Mode (Pikmin 1) |Pikmin 1 |- |3 |Multitasker |Get 5 ship parts in a day. |Skye |Louie's theme (Pikmin 3) |Pikmin 1 |- |4 |Small Scare |Retrieve the Guard Satellite from the Beady Long Legs! |Rubble |Beady Long Legs (Pikmin 1) |Pikmin 1 |- |5 |Great Glitch, Guys |Retrieve a super-glitched Libra, don't fall, er, fail! |Marshall |Giant Breadbug (Pikmin 2) |Pikmin 1 |- |6 |Toxic Torrent |Zuma finds the cause of the pollution... and has to defeat it. |Zuma |The Distant Spring (Pikmin 1) |Pikmin 1 |- |7 |Nightly Nocturne |Survive a night in the Distant Spring, with lots of nocturnal predators! |Choose |Mini Boss Battle (TLOZ: TWW) |Pikmin 1 |- |8 |Half-day Hero |Clear all of the Final Trial in half a day! |Chase |Together We Ride! (Fire Emblem 7) |Pikmin 1 |- |9 |Foolish Fight |Marshall must defeat the Emperor Bulblax, but something's amiss... |Marshall |One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles) |Pikmin 1 |- |10 |Frigid Fear |Try to land without crashing in these icy conditions. |Skye |Valley of Repose (Pikmin 2) |Pikmin 2 |- |11 |Resourceful Recycler |With my knowledge, I could make these into something useful! |Rocky |Techno Factory (KRTDL) |Pikmin 2 |- |12 |World Traveler |Communication=travel. Ah, the future. |Choose |Tube Town (Kirby's Epic Yarn) |Pikmin 2 |- |13 |Scared Stiff |You sure it was a good idea to send an arachnopobic to battle all the spider enemies in Pikmin 2? |Rubble |Waterwraith Attack! (Pikmin 2) |Pikmin 2 |- |14 |A King among Kings |Defeat all the Grub Dogs to prove you're the top dog! |Chase |Bulblax Kingdom (Pikmin 2) |Pikmin 2 |- |15 |Perplexing Problem Solver |Zuma intends to solve the Perplexing Pool's puzzles within 4 days. |Zuma |Perplexing Pool (Pikmin 2) |Pikmin 2 |- |16 |Money, Money, Money! |Make back the debt in a single day! |Choose |Mystic March (Pikmin 2) |Pikmin 2 |- |17 |Catch those Crooke's! |Defeat the Titan Dweevil in this electrifying match (without an anti-electrifier)! |Skye |Titan Dweevil (Pikmin 2) |Pikmin 2 |- |18 |Aquaphobic Avoidance |You thought the Monster Pump was bad before, you haven't seen anything yet! |Rocky |You Will Know Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles) |Pikmin 2 |- |19 |Tricky Terrors |Defeat those unholy beasts that pester Chugga so much! |Marshall |Garden of Hope (Pikmin 3) |Pikmin 3 |- |20 |Rock Solid |A great offense is a good defense, truer words haven't been said. |Rubble |The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star) |Pikmin 3 |- |21 |Blazing New Trails |Explore all of Tropical Wilds in a single day! |Choose |Tropical Wilds (Pikmin 3) |Pikmin 3 |- |22 |Downstream Diver |Zuma likes the water so much that he won't leave, but we must make progress somehow... |Zuma |Twilight River (Pikmin 3) |Pikmin 3 |- |23 |Formidable Oak Fly-By! |Beat the Formidable Oak in 2 days. |Skye |Plasm Wraith (Pikmin 3) |Pikmin 3 |- |24 |Mission Mode Mayhem |get a medal on 5 random mission mode stages. |Choose |Clockwork Chasm (Pikmin 3) |Pikmin 3 |- |25 |Brothers In Arms |After losing to Mayor Goodway twice, Mayor Humdinger launches a full scale offensive on Adventure bay with several MALMMGT's (Man At Legs Mobile Machine Gun Turrets). As the rest of the PAW patrol evacuate the citizens, Marshall and Chase try to stop his mad plan! |Chase and Marshall |Graphite Gulch (Pikmin 2) |PAW Patrol, Pikmin 2 Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes